The invention relates generally to the field of power supply, such as that to motor control centers (MCCs). Specifically, the invention relates to techniques for containing and minimizing the consequences of arc faults in such systems.
Systems that distribute electrical power for residential, commercial, and industrial uses can be complex and widely divergent in design and operation. Electrical power generated at a power plant may be processed and distributed via substations, transformers, power lines, and so forth, prior to receipt by the end user. The user may receive the power over a wide range of voltages, depending on availability, intended use, and other factors. In large commercial and industrial operations, the power may be supplied as three phase ac power (e.g., 208 to 690 volt ac, and higher) from a main power line to a power management system. Power distribution and control equipment then conditions the power and applied it to loads, such as electric motors and other equipment. In one exemplary approach, collective assemblies of protective devices, control devices, switchgear, controllers, and so forth are located in enclosures, sometimes referred to as “motor control centers” or “MCCs”. Though the present technique is discussed in the context of MCCs, the technique may apply to power management systems in general, such as switchboards, switchgear, panelboards, pull boxes, junction boxes, cabinets, other electrical enclosures, and so forth.
The MCC may manage both application of electrical power, as well as data communication, to the loads, such loads typically including various machines or motors. Within the MCC may be disposed a variety of components or devices used in the operation and control of the loads. Exemplary devices contained within the MCC are motor starters, overload relays, circuit breakers, and solid-state motor control devices, such as variable frequency drives, programmable logic controllers, and so forth.
A problem in the operation of MCCs and other power management systems, such as switchboards and panelboards, is the occurrence of arcing (also called an arc, arc fault, arcing fault, arc flash, arcing flash, etc.) which may be thought of as an electrical conduction or short circuit through gas or air. Initiation of an arc fault may be caused by a momentary or loose connection, build-up of foreign matter such as dust or dirt mixed with moisture, insulation failure, or a short-circuit (e.g., a foreign object, such as a tool or a rodent, establishing an unwanted connection between phases or from a phase to ground) which causes the arc to be drawn, and so forth. Once initiated, arcing faults may proceed in a substantially continuous manner. On the other hand, arcing faults may be intermittent failures between phases or phase-to-ground, and may be discontinuous currents that alternately strike, extinguish, and strike again.
In either case, the result is an intense thermal event (e.g., temperatures up to 8800° C. (16,000° F.)) causing melting and vaporization of metals. An arcing fault is an extremely rapid chain of events releasing tremendous energy in a fraction of a second, and is known for quick propagation. Once the arcing begins, heat is generated and ionized gases are produced that provide a medium by which the arcing fault can propagate. An arc may travel along one conductor and jump to other conductors, melting and/or vaporizing the conductors. As a result, more ionized gas and arcing may be created, engulfing all three phases and reaching the power buses. A phase-to-ground or phase-to-phase arcing fault can quickly escalate into a three-phase arcing fault due to the extensive cloud of conductive metal vapor which can surround the power leads and terminals. If not contained, the arc may propagate throughout the entire MCC, especially if the arc reaches the power buses. Arcing faults can cause damage to equipment and facilities, and drive up costs due to lost production.
It has been well documented that incident energy of an arcing fault is directly proportional to the time the fault persists. As the arcing fault flows for 6, 12, or 30 cycles or more, for example, the incident energy and force of the arc fault increases dramatically. Thus, circuit breakers, for example, on the line side operating with typical time delays (e.g., greater than 6 cycles) may be problematic with arcing faults. In general, it is desirable that the arcing fault be extinguished in a short time, such as within 6 cycles, and in certain applications, in less than 2 cycles. Testing has shown that if the arc (e.g., for 65,000 amps available current at 480 volts) does not extinguish quickly (e.g., in less than 0.1 seconds or six cycles), it can cause extensive damage. Moreover, although the amount of energy released in an arc flash may be greater for higher voltage installations, such as those found in petrochemical and other industrial plants, the sheer volume of lower voltage equipment in commercial and industrial facilities means that such installations account for a great number of arc flash incidents. Thus, there has been interest in arc flash protection for medium and low voltage MCCs, in addition to interest for protection of high voltage systems. Finally, as known by those skilled in the art, there are several industry and regulatory standards around the world that govern arc flash prevention.
Some MCC's route the hot gases and vaporized metals generated by the arc fault to an exhaust plenum. The exhaust plenum, also referred to as an exhaust ducting, may route the exhaust to the atmosphere or to an enclosure or room designed to contain the heat and pressure generated by the arc fault. In many instances, the exhaust from the arc fault may manifest itself as a flame exiting from the exhaust. However, for some installations using MCC's, such as petrochemical facilities, it may be undesirable to have a flame exhausting outside of the electrical room. Additionally, an exhaust plenum open to the atmosphere may allow for ingress of water from outside which may result in damage to the MCC or other equipment in the electrical control room. Further, the length and/or size of the exhaust ducting required to provide sufficient venting capabilities may limit the space available for cable trays and other equipment in the control room.